Edward and the Bieber
by catherinedoncaster1995
Summary: bella is shocked to discover that edward likes justin bieber when he buys her concert ticket. he with the help of the infamous Emmet and Jasper set about the show her just how great Bieber is by forming a justin bieber experience, set in eciipse
1. Chapter 1

**Heya guys, just a warning that this story is not just for Justin Bieber fans, I don't particularly like him, but after watching glee I thought that this story idea would be fun. Xx**

Bella POV

I groaned and all but threw the radio across the room as I was trying to get dressed, the song had been requested more times than I cared to count, and I was worried that if I spent any _more_ time complaining silently about it, Edward would be cornered by my father on the driveway.

I stood in just my jeans holding up two of the shirts Alice had bought me over the weekend side by side across my chest. I sighed but it was cut off when a chuckle sounded from the doorway.

Edward was looking at his phone in one hand, the other holding my radio.

"I hope that wasn't aimed at me." He said just as I spun, holding my shirts across my half naked body.

"Edward don't!" I all but shouted as his eyes went up.

We both stood in silence for around thirty seconds, just staring at one another, my face burning red, his absolutely shocked.

"Edward." I spluttered and he blinked, shaking his head and turning away quickly.

"I'll um... wait in the car..." he said and flew form the room.

I was dangerously close to hyperventilating as I pulled on one of my shirts.

How I could I get in the car with him and travel all the way to school. Obvious walking was out of the question, I couldn't make it down the drive without falling flat on my face.

My face flushed again and I furiously ran a brush through my hair.

I couldn't believe it, Edward had seen me half naked, well okay I had underwear on and a flimsy top held across my chest, but I was more that positive that Edwards vampire eyes would have been able to see through that.

I grabbed my bag and stumbled down the stairs. Charlie was walking out of the kitchen with a smirk on his face.

"Edward ran out of here like he was sprinting, did you to have a fight?" He asked with a smile.

I shook my head, "No, I'll see you later?"

My bag banged against my leg as I tried to turn from the house, not wanting to give Charlie the opportunity to ask more questions, _or_ be able to see my flaming blush.

I couldn't meet his eyes as I walked down the drive way and climbed into the Volvo beside him. We sat in silence, but he made no move to shift his hands to start the car. He sat with both in his lap, playing with the radio which he obviously hadn't put down before fleeing.

I swallowed and tried to fight the tears in my eyes.

They weren't really _sad_ tears, they were more frustrated. I was unsure what had upset Edward, the fact that part of his brilliant virtuous gentlemanly personality had been tainted by seeing me less than fully dressed.

Of course the extremely insecure side of me thought that Edward had fled because he was so horrified at what he _had _seen, that it had been his teenage side that had finally realised just how much more boring I was than him.

Finally Edward broke the silence, I continued to look out of the window away from him, although in the reflection off of the paint of my father's cruiser I saw him swallow and take my hand in his which had been clasping my shirt in my lap.

"Bella what happened upstairs..." He started but I cut him off, and I was pretty sure that this had been the first time that I had told Edward, not in so many words, _shut up_.

"_Don't_..." I said firmly, tears in my eyes, "_Don't_ mention it."

He nodded and put a strand of my hair behind my ear before leaning in to kiss my temple.

"I love you so much." He whispered.

I swallowed thickly, finally satisfied that I wasn't going to burst into embarrassed tears when I looked at his face.

I turned my head to look at him and smiled, nearly all the way to being convinced that he wasn't going to leave again.

"I love you to." I breathed and he beamed, leaning towards me and touching his lips to mine.

Once he'd had enough, and could no longer control his urges, he pulled away, but rested his forehead on mine, and my hands remained locked in his hair.

"I bought you a present, that's why I came upstairs unannounced." He told me quietly and pulled away to pull something out of his back pocket.

I frowned first at the loss of touch but then even more when he produced two tickets out of his back pocket.

"Edward I don't..." I started but he cut me off.

"Just... _look_." He stressed.

I grumbled something but took them from him anyway, and when I saw the name of the band that was playing, or rather _person_, my eyes nearly fell out of my head.

"Justin Beiber?" I asked, slightly confused why _Edward_, of all people would want to go and see Justin Bieber.

Edward nodded, "Alice and Jasper are going, well... Jasper is going as chaperone but..." He trailed off.

I sighed, "This was her idea wasn't it?"

Edward nodded and smiled, "That way I won't get in trouble for buying a gift."

How could phrase this without hurting his feelings?

"Edward, I _don't_ like Justin Bieber." I said quietly and to my utter surprise, he simply nodded.

"What...?" I began but once again I was interrupted.

"I have one week to change your mind." He said and turned to pull out of my drive.

My eyes were wide as I scanned over my... _fiancée_.

"_You_ like Justin Bieber?" I gasped.

Edward nodded and flashed me his famous lopsided grin.

"Oh yes, I well and truly have Bieber fever."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella POV

Angela Weber looked at me as though I had somehow grown a third head in the time it had taken me to put my stuff away in my locker and finish explaining to her about my incident with Edward that morning. Seen as it was now lunchtime, I was silently praying that Edward had only been joking about wanting to demonstrate how much he had Bieber fever.

If Edward thought that it was impossible for someone to die of embarrassment, he was mistaken.

"_Edward_ is taking you to Justin Bieber concert?" Angels asked for what I counted as the fourth time, just as we passed Mike Newton in the corridor.

I sighed, my cheeks already flaming, "It would seem so."

"Are you talking abut me." Someone's smooth voice blew in my ear as arms wrapped around my waist form behind.

I swallowed thickly, "No."

Edward chuckled and kissed under my ear, before standing up and taking my hand tightly in his, he winked at me before turning to address Angela for the first time since arriving.

"Hey Angela, how are you?" He asked.

She looked at him as if he had an extra arm growing out of his neck or something. I was about to roll my eyes and make a comment about Ben wearing her out when then, and _only_ then, did I notice what Edward was wearing.

Edward, _my_ Edward, as in Edward _Cullen_, was stood facing me clad in skinny jeans, a purple drawstring zip up Hoodie, a white tee shirt, and vans.

I thought my eyes were going to fall out of my head.

Edward grinned, "What?"

I opened and shut my mouth a couple of times like a fish needing air. No words left my mouth, but I was pretty sure the cross between horror and utter disbelief on my face painted a better picture for him than words ever could.

Edward raised his eyebrows and pulled me to him in a gentle hug, it was then that I realised Angela had made her escape, probably from all the eyes I could feel on us now.

Going against my natural talent at being shy, I wrapped my arms around his waist and pressed my face into his Hoodie clad shirt.

Edward stroked my hair, "What's the matter, hey?"

I swallowed, "I don't know I just... I guess I thought that you were faking, being all Justin Bieber fanatical. This just makes me feel like I don't really know you."

Edward hushed me and kissed my temple.

"You _do_ know me, I'm just giving you the opportunity to see me as more of a teenager, plus i have a large amount of money in a bet with Carlisle that I can't keep it up for more than a week." He said.

I pulled back to look, well frown at him.

"_Carlisle_ placed a bet with you?" I asked quizzically, highly doubting that my soon to be father in law would have anything to do with the boyish antics that went on between the Cullen children.

Edward shrugged, "Well Emmet and Jasper couldn't join in, because that would be fair." He said and started to lead me over to the table where we normally sat by ourselves, when Edward was either thirsty or sick of Mike Newton, or if _I_ was laying low of Jessica Stanley.

"Why not?" I asked as the rest of the Cullen siblings walked over to their table.

Edward smiled and gestured to Emmet and Jasper who were walking behind their wives wearing Hoodie's identically to Edwards but in orange and green.

I looked at Edward with wide eyes, his smile just got wider.  
>"We have formed the Justin Bieber experience, don't worry, we won't cut out hair." He said and laughed.<p>

The urge to hit him there and then was very strong, but I settled for running out of the hall in embarrassment instead. The overall feel was lost when I tripped and had to grab the bin for support but luckily everyone was to busy looking at Emmet and Jasper as well as Edward to notice my faux pas.

I probably wouldn't have noticed it either, had the music not started blaring out of the speakers and several girls screamed. I spun to look back at them, and nearly died at what I saw.


End file.
